Time Peace
by sudipal
Summary: The Time Lords are back, and not a fob watch in sight. Features Ten plus lots of Companions, classic and new series. This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. Rated T for scene in ch.3. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oh! Over here! Please help me! Please!"

Captain Jack, Mickey Smith, and Jenny stopped as they heard the voice calling out to them. They turned to the direction of the sound and saw a woman clutching at the bars of a Dalek prison cell. She looked middle-aged, but still retained her youthful beauty. Her frame was petite, but had grown exceedingly thin from want. She had short brown hair that accentuated the roundness of her face. Her eyes told a tale of sorrow and pain, but, strangely, still held a glimmer that seemed to say that she would never give up hope.

"Oh please! They'll be back soon!" she said to them.

Jack pointed his Sonic Blaster towards the cell. "Stand back," he said as a shot broke open the door. The woman ran out to them. "Oh, thank you!"

"Who are you?" asked Jack. "How did you get here?"

"My name is Susan," said the woman. "I was being held prisoner here. But how did _you _get here?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and these are Mickey Smith and Jenny," explained Jack. "We came here to fight the Daleks. Come with us. You'll be safe."

They walked through the corridors of the Dalek base. They had to hide behind some nooks in the walls a few time to hide from passing Daleks. Thankfully, they went undetected. After several twists and turns, the four found themselves in front of a blue police box. When she saw it, Susan froze.

Mickey mistook her hesitance and told her, "Don't worry. It's bigger than it looks. It belongs to the Doctor; you'll like him." Susan took a deep breath as he led her inside. She still had a look of terror.

She looked around. So many people, but were was he?

"Doctor," said Jack.

A tall thin man, who had his back to the door, obviously engrossed in some project, called back to him, "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Doctor," said Jack again. "This is Susan. We found her in one of the Dalek cells. She can help us."

The Doctor waved his hand, but still didn't turn. "Nice to meet you Susan."

Susan remained silent as she stared at the unrecognized figure. Jack turned to her and said, "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything? You know, bigger on the inside... Hello? Earth to Susan. Susan?"

Susan, finally unable to control her emotions, slowly and a little hesitantly, still staring at the Doctor's back, said, "You... never fixed the Chameleon Circuit."

At these words, the Doctor dropped the Sonic Screwdriver he had in his hands and raised his head. He paused for a moment as half-forgotten memories washed through his mind; he then swiftly turned completely around and blurted, "Susan." He ran towards her, and in an instant they were in a deep embrace. Susan buried her head in the Doctor's shoulder. Both were crying. "Oh, Grandfather!" she managed.

"My little Susan," the Doctor whispered. "I thought I lost you."

"Never."

***

Everyone else in the TARDIS was struck silent by this unexpected event. Finally, Jack broke the silence, "Did she just call you 'Grandfather'?"

The Doctor looked in Jack's direction, still embracing his granddaughter, "Well, I do happen to be hers."

"Since when?"

"Since my daughter gave birth to her," said the Doctor.

Jack turned to Jenny, who shook her head. "Since when do you have another daughter?" asked Jack, bewildered.

"Since my wife gave birth to her. Really, Jack, out of all people, you should know how it works!" said the Doctor.

"Grandfather," said Susan. "I knew you'd come. I just knew it. But, are these all your friends?"

"Yes. Let me introduce you. This is Martha, Sara Jane, Mickey, Jack-"

"Pleased to meet you, Susan!" Jack flashed a smile at her.

"Jack, don't you dare!" said the Doctor sternly. "Or I'll kill you for the rest of eternity!"

"I was only saying 'Hello'!" Jack protested. The Doctor eyed him critically.

"Is he okay?" Susan whispered to her grandfather.

"Fixed point in time. Long story. Don't worry about it."

Jenny, who had remained quiet throughout the entire scene, suddenly stepped forward. The Doctor noticed and turned to Susan, saying, "And this... is your Aunt Jenny."

"_Aunt_ Jenny?" Susan exclaimed.

"Also a long story."

Susan quickly regained her senses and extended her hand, "Pleased to meet you." Jenny shook her hand and returned the salutation. Both noted the awkwardness, so Susan explained, "It had been Grandfather and myself for so long, just the two of us. Then when I left, my biggest fear was that Grandfather would be lonely." She suddenly turned to the Doctor. "But do they all travel with you?"

"From time to time."

"Of their own free will, I hope. None were kidnapped?"

The Doctor laughed. "No. I wouldn't do that again. But I was only trying to protect you then. Though," the Doctor mused. "Sometimes I do take on companions against my will, which I don't rather enjoy at first."

"Like Romana?" asked Susan.

"Yeah... Wait? How do you know about her?" asked the Doctor.

"She told me."

"When?" the Doctor's eyes opened wide and stared deep into hers, as though searching for his answer through them.

"She's here, too," Susan explained. "And Leela. There are many of us." The Doctor stood in shock.

"Where are they?" he asked, both excitedly and seriously at the same time.

"I can show you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Face it," said Andred. "She's gone and never coming back."

"Don't say that," retorted Leela heatedly. "You don't know that."

"For all we know," he continued. "Susan could be dead already. She-"

He was cut off by the sound of gunshots. Daleks were yelling "Exterminate!" on the other side of the door. Blasts rang through the air, until suddenly there was silence.

The door opened and in ran a man in WWII attire and another in a dark sweater and pants, both carrying Sonic Blasters. They were followed by a dark-skinned woman with her hair done in a loose bun, a middle-aged woman with chestnut hair, and a young blonde. They fell to the side as a tall, thin man in a trench coat ran in with Susan clutching his hand. "Hello," he announced. "I'm the Doctor. Consider yourselves saved!"

***

The freed Time Lords were all led into the TARDIS. "Thete, old fellow!" said Drax, slapping the Doctor on the back. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Hello, Drax," said the Doctor with a roll of the eyes.

"Thete?" asked Sara Jane.

"Theta Sigma," explained the Doctor. "An old nickname of mine back in the Academy." Sara Jane giggled. "_What_?" he asked.

"Nothing... Thete."

Romana and Leela pushed their way through the crowd surrounding the Doctor. "Hello, Savage," smiled the Doctor.

"That's no fair," said Leela. "You've regenerated. I can't call you 'The Evil One' anymore." The Doctor grabbed his former companion and hugged her. She hadn't changed; a bit older to be sure, but still that fierceness that no one was ever able to subdue retained in her eyes, no matter their color.

"Hello, Doctor," said Romana. The Doctor looked at her earnestly. She was slender and had long dark hair. She had high cheek bones and round hazel eyes. Dressed in a long white robe, she was simply beautiful. At first, he was awestruck, but then his demeanor quickly changed, remembering their last encounter. "Lady President," he said coolly.

"Doctor..." she said sadly. "I'm sorry. You know I had a decision to make. I couldn't forget my title; I had a duty. Please, can't you forgive me?"

The Doctor saw the intent in her eyes and instantly forgave her. "I understand."

"So you'll call me Romana again?"

"Romana? If you'd like, I could call you Fred!" All at once, their pent up love for each other burst forth; they fell into each other's arms, laughing hard. "So..." said the Doctor. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"That depends," said Romana as she gazed at the Doctor, who still had her wrapped in his arms. "You've regenerated. What's this one like?"

"Well," said the Doctor. "A bit rude, very manic."

"Kind of like when I first met you, then. But minus the scarf."

"Yeah... well," said the Doctor with a smirk, "Sometimes it does get a bit chilly.

"And I see you've regenerated as well," he remarked. "Who's this one?"

"I'll have you know this body is completely original," protested Romana. "Besides, I remembered how upset you were that time. Although, do recall Princess Strella- that was in my original body. And what about you? It's a big universe. How do you know there isn't someone who looks exactly like you somewhere out there?"

"Right," the Doctor responded, the last remark having reminded him of his other self living in Pete's World; boy, did he have some explaining to do. "It's just that as one who knows what it's like to have his body copied by someone else, I just don't really approve of it."

"Who stole your features? And when?" asked Romana.

"Well, Meglos for one."

"Oh, yes."

"And Omega."

"Omega?!" exclaimed Romana in disbelief. "How-"

"Dad!" Jenny suddenly interrupted. "There are Daleks approaching on the scanners. We need to get out of here fast."

The Doctor jumped into action. "Right! Hold on everyone!" In an instant, the TARDIS console was at work, and they were traveling through the Time Stream.

"Did she just call you 'Dad'?" asked Romana.

"Um... yeah."

"Care to explain?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "Not really. It's a long story. You'd be bored."

Romana frowned, "Doctor..."

Jenny interjected. "He was held at gun point by some people on the planet Messaline. They stuck his hand in a progenation machine and I stepped out. Hi, I'm Jenny, from the phrase 'generated anomaly.'"

Romana smiled. "I'm Romana, short for Romanadvoratrelundar. Actually, the Doctor was the first one to call me Romana; he said that my name was too long and that if ever I was in danger and he needed to call out to me, by the time he finished saying my name, I could be dead... And then he proceeded to get himself caught in a net."

Jenny chuckled. The Doctor frowned. "Oh, so I'm not allowed to make mistakes?"

"Of course you are," said Romana. "Your record speaks for itself."

"Perhaps I should have just left you in E-Space," the Doctor mused. "Or with Count Grendel on Tara. You'd have been alright; that silly outfit you had on would've scared him off eventually."

"Doctor," Romana challenged. "You will never amount to anything in the galaxy while you retain your propensity for vulgar facetiousness."

"Now where have I heard that before?" the Doctor pondered. Suddenly remembering, his eyes widened and he said quite angrily, "You've been reading my personal files again, haven't you?"

"I was bored," said Romana. "And what secrets do you intend on keeping from your bride-to-be?"

"I do have a right to some privacy, you know?" the Doctor sighed, giving up the fight.

"Of course you do," said Romana, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Now, why don't you introduce me to the rest of your friends?" suggested Romana, turning towards the Doctor's companions.

"These are Captain Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Dr. Martha Jones, and Sara Jane Smith."

"You're Sara Jane?" asked Romana.

"You know about me?" she asked.

"A little. How did you like K9? I was there when the Doctor decided to give him to you."

"You were?" asked Sara Jane.

"Yes. Well, the Doctor was once telling me about all his former companions. And so I asked what happened to all of them. He said that they each left when they found a place they'd rather be. Most of them, anyway. He mentioned how you had to leave because he had been summoned back to Gallifrey and couldn't take you. I noticed how recalling that upset him, so I suggested that he do something to make it up to you. So he decided that he wanted to build you a K9 to have as a companion to thank you for being his companion." Sara Jane and the Doctor met each other's gaze and smiled at each other. She had never really considered before that their separation might have affected him as much as it had affected her, but now she finally understood.

***

"Grandfather," Susan suddenly called. "Where are we going?"

"Um," said the Doctor. "Not sure yet. Well, I'm going to need to bring the others back to Earth. While we're in the area, I could drop you off, too?"

"I was thinking," said Susan. "That it might be better if I went with the Time Lords to help out." She paused. "David's been gone for a long time now."

The Doctor nodded his approval. "Right. So that just leaves the question of what to do with them. 'Cause they're _not_ staying here."

"All we need is a place to work so that we can rebuild Gallifrey," said Romana.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Martha.

"With this," answered Romana. She pulled out a necklace hidden under her robe with what looked like a computer chip. "A piece of the Matrix Computer. The only other thing we need is time, and we've got plenty of that."

"You might also want some other things," said the Doctor. He bent down and pulled up a part of the floor. He pulled a box out of the compartment and handed it to Romana.

She opened it and named each object as she took them out. "The Sash of Rassilon. The Rod of Rassilon. The Coronet of Rassilon. The Toaster of Rassilon... Just kidding. Oh, what's this?" She pulled out a piece of paper buried at the bottom. On it was drawn the image of a woman with a clock face; there was a crack drawn through it. "You kept it?"

"Yeah, well..." stammered the Doctor, blushing. Romana met his gaze with a knowing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The main console was now rather empty compared to the number of people on board- the largest amount there had ever been. The Time Lords had busied themselves finding resting quarters. Susan and Jenny had also left to learn more about each other and the family.

"I can't imagine how hard this has been for you," Romana said. "Thinking you were the only one left. At least in the Dalek cells, there were many of us."

"It was unbearable," the Doctor admitted. "I was all alone. Almost." He quickly changed to a sterner tone. "Whose idiotic idea was it to give the Master a new life cycle?!"

"Don't look at me!" protested Romana.

"Well, who else, Madam President?"

"You and I both know," defended Romana. "That if the Supreme Counsel is unanimous, then the President's vote is vetoed."

"Wait," said Martha. "Madam President? Does that mean you're the ruler?"

"Yes," said Romana. "Along with the rest of the High Counsel. Gallifrey is purely democratic; that's why I can be vetoed."

"But if the action in question is stupid, then there shouldn't even be a vote."

"Oh, there's no talking to you when it comes to politics. I'll never understand how you even came to be Lord President, or why you were ever even in the running in the first place."

"Must be a conspiracy," said the Doctor. "Political cover-up to hide the truth of the inner workings of the Counsel."

"Really, Doctor!" said Romana.

"Well, it's not like I enjoyed being President. I only did it because I knew Gallifrey was going to be under attack. I wanted to leave as soon as the Sontarans were defeated. I had to feign partial amnesia just to get out of it."

"So you did fake it!" exclaimed Leela. "I always had a suspicion. You're a very good actor, Doctor."

"But I still want understand how you were even in the running," said Romana.

"It's not on record," explained the Doctor. "You can thank Borusa for that. Didn't want to tarnish the Counsel's sparkling reputation. Although, really I'd blame the whole ordeal on the Master."

"But how were you in the running?" Romana asked again.

"Tell me, do you recall Article 17 of the Constitution?"

"That a candidate for the presidency is to be guarded from any harm?" asked Romana.

"Exactly," smiled the Doctor. "That took some quick thinking; and considering the duress I was under, I'm actually quite proud I was able to come up with it."

"Doctor, you're not making any sense."

"What's the point of making sense when there's perfectly good nonsense to be had?" smirked the Doctor.

"No answer to a straight question," said Romana. "You're more of a politician than you think, Doctor."

The Doctor huffed in disapproval. Romana smirked as she had evidently won this round of their never-ending battle. It was all good-natured to the two of them, though they both knew the friendly game had started when they first met and didn't like each other that much. How times had changed- now they were completely in love and their teasing always had undertones of flirtation.

Most of the conversation going over his head, Mickey suddenly announced he was worn out from the day's activity, and everyone else agreed. Soon, the Doctor and Romana were left alone, the first time since their reunion. Highly aware of this and a little nervous, the Doctor started fiddling with the controls, explicitly turning his eyes away from Romana. She noticed. Romana slowly walked over to the Doctor and placed her hand over his to stop his actions. "Doctor..." she said quietly.

"Romana," said the Doctor, his eyes still fixed on the controls. "I... I thought you were dead." A tear rolled down his cheek and Romana wiped it away. "I was alone and miserable. I had nothing." Romana gripped his hand tighter, unsure of where he was heading. "There was someone else. I loved her."

Romana let go of her hold. "Who was she?" she asked coolly.

"Her name was Rose. I loved her because she helped me when I was at my lowest. I will always feel something for her."

"I understand," said Romana.

"Just as I'll always love my first wife," he continued. "I can't imagine what my life would have been like without having known her. Or Rose. Rose healed me." He finally turned to look straight into Romana's eyes. "But you left the scar. Twice now I've thought that the Daleks had killed you; twice my hearts were shred to pieces. I love being with you, talking to you, listening to you, watching you, holding you. I want you for eternity."

Romana kissed him, her hands cradling his face. The Doctor slid his hands to hold her waist as he nibbled at her lips and chin and neck. She slid off his jacket and tie. She started to unbutton his shirt and the Doctor moved his hands to help. The Doctor's chest exposed, Romana began to kiss his heated flesh, causing him to moan in pleasure. The Doctor kissed Romana passionately on the lips and, through his strong grip, led her to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The Doctor dialed the phone, turning it to speaker. After a few rings, a woman's voice answered, "Hello, Unified Intelligence Taskforce. This is Captain Erisa Magambo."

"Hello, Captain Magambo," said the Doctor, standing in the main console. "It's the Doctor."

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "It's... why... to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if U.N.I.T. might be willing to do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" she asked, a little suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you could lend over a lab or something for some friends of mine to use."

"Is that all, Doctor? Of course."

"Well, they might need it for a while," he said.

"How long?"

"Oh, a few months, a year tops."

"Doctor... " she sighed. "I suppose we could manage-"

"And it would have to be a _big_ space," the Doctor interrupted.

"I'm sure I'll regret this, but how big?"

"Enough to house a few dozen people."

"A few dozen!" Captain Magambo exclaimed. "What exactly do you need the space for?"

"It's a long story," said the Doctor. "Basically, my people, the Time Lords, need to rebuild our planet-"

"You're gonna rebuild a planet in a science lab?"

"Kinda. But trust me, they can do it," said the Doctor. "Well? Will you help?"

Captain Magambo sighed audibly. "I suppose."

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

"But there'll need to be a U.N.I.T. Agent overseeing the work."

"Fine, fine," said the Doctor.

"Good," said Captain Magambo. "I'm sure Professor Taylor would love to help." The phone call ended with a sudden change to dial tone.

The Doctor looked up at Romana as the just mentioned name flooded his mind, causing a shiver down his spine. "God help you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The TARDIS landed in the laboratory set up by UNIT. Captain Magambo, Professor Taylor, and a few soldiers were already waiting for them. The Doctor walked over to them. "Hello, Captain Magambo. And Professor Taylor, good to see you again."

The Professor's eyes shone bright with excitement as he quickly hugged the Doctor with a stronger grip than one would expect him to possess. "Oh, It's good to see you too, Doctor! I've so much to tell you..."

The Doctor, desperately trying to pry himself out of the Professor's arms, said, "Um... right. Very good. Can you please let go; you're wrinkling my suit."

Professor Taylor let go, saying, "Oh, yes. Of course. Anything, Doctor."

"You've developed quite a fandom, Doctor," Romana whispered to him with a chuckle. The Doctor gave her a nasty look in response.

"Romana, this is Captain Magambo. Captain, this is Romana. I'm leaving her in charge."

"Honor to meet you," said the Captain. "Any friend of the Doctor's..."

"Oh," said Romana. "Pleased to meet you. I'm sure we'll get on quite well." She then turned back towards the Doctor. "I'll contact you as soon as we make some headway," Romana said.

"You're not staying with them?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"No," said the Doctor.

"You're kidding, right?" said Romana. "The Doctor would go mad staying in one place for so long. And, anyway, he hates other Time Lords."

"That's not true... completely. It's just that they're always trying to vaporize me."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Romana.

"It's true," said the Doctor, emphatically. "Why do you think I rarely ever returned home? Gallifrey was statistically the most dangerous place for me to land, excluding Skaro."

"I thought it was because you couldn't even get the coordinates right."

"That only happened once," the Doctor said with a frown. "And my coordinates were right; it was an internal problem."

"But how can you say you dislike your own people?" asked Jack.

"What?" said the Doctor. "You like every... Never mind."

"I remember once," mused Sara Jane. "We landed on some planet you hadn't set the coordinates for, and you immediately ran outside raving like a mad man into the sky at the Time Lords to leave you alone. I'd never seen you so upset."

"How do you know it was the Time Lords?" asked Romana. "I mean, why would they make _you_, the notorious renegade?"

"Well," said the Doctor. "For one thing, it wasn't the right coordinates. Second of all, we landed on the planet Karn. Third of all, we ran into Morbius. Fourthly, it's always the Time Lords."

"I don't think..." started Romana. But the Doctor continued.

"They're always interfering with my affairs. Making me do their dirty work. Half of my regenerations have been connected to the Time Lords in some way or other."

"Really?" said Romana. "I know your second regeneration..."

"And my fourth was caused by the Master. My sixth by the Rani. And my eighth by the Time War."

"Wait," said Romana. "Which regeneration are you on now?"

"Ninth."

"Great Rassilon," she said. "At this rate, I'll be a widow before I even get to be a bride. I mean, I know you're six hundred years older than myself... but _nine_ regenerations!"

"Well," said the Doctor. "At least I don't throw mine away like you do. I'm always dying when I regenerate (except for my second, but don't get me started)."

"Well, you're always managing to get yourself into trouble. We can't even go on vacation without your being rapidly aged or something."

"Yeah, that was the second of three times that happened to me. The first, by the way, might have had a hand in my first regeneration."

"You see," said Romana. "You never learn."

"Well," said the Doctor. "What do you want me to do, run away in fear all my life?"

"Oh no," said Romana. "I swear that I could never take another second of that 'randomiser.'"

"Oh God. That was the worst idea I ever had. I can't believe I was ever worried about the Black Guardian. I haven't heard from him in centuries."

"Well," said Romana, smiling. "Maybe it wasn't so bad. If it weren't for the Black Guardian, we never would have met. Do you remember how much we hated each other? And just think... once Gallifrey is secured and the Time Lords settled down, we'll hold a Presidential Resignation Day. Then our wedding. Oh... it seems too far off."

"You kidding," said the Doctor. "We'll be married quicker than you could say 'Rassilon's Rod.'"

***

"I'll see you soon," the Doctor said. "I've got to bring everyone else back home."

"Goodbye, Doctor," Leela said.

"Goodbye, Savage," said the Doctor, hugging her. He shook Andred's hand. "Glad to see things have worked out so well between you two."

"Thank you, Doctor," Andred replied with a smile.

"So long, Doctor," said Romana. She then turned to his Companions. "It was nice to meet all of you. Oh, and Jenny, I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better."

"Me too," said Jenny. "My family seems to be growing by the minute."

"Oh," said the Doctor, suddenly remembering. "There's something wrong with her regeneration cycle. If someone could look into it..."

"Oh, certainly," said Romana. "We might need a tissue sample. And someone will need to write up her biodata. Why don't you come this way for a moment, and we'll get you all settled." Romana ushered her to a group of Time Lords clustered in a corner of the room.

"Do you need a permit for a TARDIS?" was the last audible sentence coming from Jenny before she was out of earshot. To which, the Doctor silently groaned.

He was startled from his thoughts as Susan approached him. "Grandfather, before you leave. I've been wondering...?" she started.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"What ever became of Barbara and Ian?" she asked.

"Barbara and Ian?" said the Doctor, with a look of puzzlement on his face, then his eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh, that's right! You had already left. They went home; back where they came from... Well, 1965 is close enough, I suppose."

"You finally brought them back?"

"Not exactly. Actually, they went in, of all things, an abandoned Dalek ship."

"A Dalek ship!" said Susan, wide-eyed. "How could you let them?"

"Believe me, they had already made up their minds. Nothing I could do to deter them."

"But what happened to them?"

"They made it back to London. Aside from some explaining to do at their disappearance, they were quite happy. In fact, they got married within a year of their return."

"Married?" Susan smiled. "Really? Oh, how wonderful."

"Yes, Mr. And Mrs. Chatterton... has a nice ring to it."

"Chesterton," said Susan.

"Hmm?"

"The name was Chesterton, not Chatterton. You never could get his name right."

"Yes... well," said the Doctor, with a furrowed-brow. "I would have remembered if it had been worth remembering."

"Is that what happens after we leave, Doctor?" asked Mickey, suddenly identifying with this unknown Ian person. "You forget us? Move on to the next person?"

"Oh, no," said Susan. "Don't think that. Ian and Grandfather never quite got along so well. Always arguing with each other. Though, I suppose one doesn't really like being kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" gasped Martha. The Doctor chose to ignore her.

"Well, it might have been a rocky start," he said. "But we were on quite friendly terms by the time they both left. In fact, I was very sorry to see them go."

"Oh, Grandfather." Susan touched his arm lovingly.

"They had a son, I believe. And Ian even..." the Doctor suddenly ran back into the TARDIS, and just as quickly emerged, holding a book in his hand. "Wrote this: 'Adventures in Time with Dr. Foreman.' Loosely based on our travels, _very_ loosely. Two school teachers are invited to one of their student's homes for tea, where they meet her inventor grandfather. While showing them all his latest invention, a time machine, they are accidentally transported back in time and must try to get back home."

"I've read that book!" exclaimed Jack. "We had to read it in school. It's a literary classic. They made a film based on it, but it never really held up to par, in my opinion. But I can't believe it; that was supposed to be you?"

"May I see it?" Susan asked. The Doctor handed her the book. She quickly flipped through it in just several seconds. "Very interesting. I see he used our excursions with the cavemen, the Aztecs, and Revolutionary France. Quite a nice plot, happy ending... But totally wrong."

"I don't know," said Jack. "I kind of like happy endings. So what if it rewrites history?"

The Doctor ushered everyone back into the TARDIS, waving one final goodbye to the Time Lords. With a last look at his surroundings, the Doctor heaved a contented sigh, feeling the happiest he had been in a very long time. "Humans," thought the Doctor, with an enormous grin. "Always twisting stories to suit their own fancies... _When will they learn?_"


End file.
